Transparent Requiem
by FlightPrevails
Summary: What is this thing called satisfaction, and why is it so tempting? An openended dramatic horror story – who defiled those 2 innocents? Oneshot, rated M for rape.


Welcome to my second fanfic, Transparent Requiem. I would finish up Golden Prevalence, but the direction I'm taking it is a bit too surreal for me right now, and I need something more down to Earth and quite frankly, something a bit darker. Golden Prevalence, as evidenced by its title, ends up very lighthearted, and its ending is actually very funny, very cheery, and in order to continue writing that, in order to write something as heroic as GP, I need to get out... other stuff. So I'm writing this.

It's a one shot, but it's really deep. Sadly, in order to make it work, I need to have an unresolved ending. I'm going to leave this thing wide open. If you can think at all, you'll enjoy it. If you have a blank mind, a mind that needs an ending, a resolution: leave. You won't like this.

The ages are the same. Keep that in mind, it's important to realize that. The soundtrack I listened to while writing this? Gorillaz "Demon Days." It's a fucked up album, and I needed that kind of music to write this thing.

Synopsis: What is this thing called satisfaction, and why is it so tempting? An open-ended dramatic horror story – who defiled those 2 innocents? Oneshot, rated M for rape.

Before we start, I have 2 things. First: the Zero Act and the Final Act are both in present tense, and the Alpha and Beta acts are flashbacks of the time period that Zero Act and Final Act take place in. Basically, Zero Act is before the events as it happened, Alpha Act is a flashback of the first event, Beta Act is a flashback of the second event, and Final Act is after the events as it happened. Very confusing, but you'll get it if you can think. Second: I don't own these characters. I own the scenario, but the characters? Several are mentioned, 4 are actually in the story, and none of the characters in the story's names are given.

And thus... we begin...

**Transparent Requiem**

**Zero Act:**

Wide awake and yet still asleep. Tempted to get up on the roof and leap. I caress my shoulders and my spine, fighting the need to...

I want to escape.

I've never...

I'm going to hurt someone. I know this.

I expect it. They expect it.

I'm going to deliver.

But I don't...

What is this thing called satisfaction? I want to escape, yet I don't want to desert mineself. I am being toyed with by this force... transparent yet visible...

But I do what I must. Because...

What do I want?

What do I want?

I know what I want.

Pene...

**Alpha Act:**

I was wide awake, sitting on my bed, silently. I had problems sleeping for a couple days, so I talked to Tails, who always knew what to do in any situation, and if he didn't, he had a book that did. He gave me a book about Feng Shui, and I had set up my room in accordance to it, and yet I _still_ couldn't sleep.

Cheese tried to help, honestly he did... and when he did, he did rather well... but that night, when I needed him to help most, he couldn't, and sadly I was still awake at 2 AM.

It was quiet. Serene, just how I liked it. There was a light rain outside, which made the feeling even better. I loved the rain that way – nice and light, nice and refreshing. Any other kind is horrible.

And then... in all the quiet... I heard a creak.

Just a small one, but a noticeable creak. And another.

Cheese noticed. He looked up, questionably, then groaned quietly. Then, as he went back to sleep...

The doorknob? It couldn't have been the doorknob... but...

And then he tackled me. He threw me onto my bed, slashing at my pajamas.

I didn't know who he...

He ripped off my clothes ferociously. I saw his pupils. They looked as if they were taking in a vast amount of light, but the room... was completely dark.

So dark I couldn't see him. I screamed then. He was getting dangerously close to that area my mom told me to watch out for, to protect...

Cheese tried to lash at the intruder, but the intruder swatted him hard and he flew back and hit the wall, the impact knocking him unconscious.

I felt something slowly moving into that area, that hole...

I screamed even louder, as this intruder began to perform a certain motion, this up and down, like waves, this motion that felt unholy, unnatural.

It felt wrong, it felt...

It was like there was some sort of extension from his stomach, and it just was being poked inside me. I was scared, I wanted out of this nightmare.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't smell, taste, feel – I had lost my senses! I was losing my mind!

I wanted to escape. I wanted this intruder gone, away... please, someone, anyone help me. I was still screaming, screaming for my mom. She was fast asleep. Screaming for Amy. Screaming for Tails. Screaming for Knuckles. Screaming for Rouge, for Charmy, for Vector, for Espio, for _anybody..._

But not for Sonic. Not for Shadow. Because as I reached up, gasping for air, reaching for sanctuary...

I felt a very spikey, a totally unmistakable...

I felt a quill on the intruders back. And as the intruder finished, my eyes widened in absolute terror.

**Beta Act:**

I love dreaming. Dreaming is the best part of my night, and sometimes the best part of my day as well. Dreaming is when everything good happens – I've yet to have a nightmare...

Except for that one night. That night about 2 months ago...

But was that a nightmare? I've buried it too far.

I think it was, so I'll describe it as one...

I was with Sonic. We were sitting on my bed, laughing and talking. Loving each other. That's the subject of a lot of my dreams, actually.

Then Sonic got up, and started running around. The room grew 3 times its size...

Or was I shrinking? I don't remember anymore.

The daytime atmosphere slowly but surely changed into a night one. The night brought cold, it brought fear... and Sonic was still running...

As the night came, Sonic became invisible...

But I saw his eyes... they became...

Menacing.

And I screamed.

"SONIC!"

He became a hedgehog-shaped figure with those horribly menacing eyes, those horribly frightening eyes...

He lunged onto me, and instantaneously ripped off my nightgown.

I knew what he was trying to do. This thing that Sonic had become...

He was raping me.

I didn't even scream... if this was Sonic, there was no reason to scream any longer...

I had lost my hero, my love, to temptation... and God did it hurt. Everything he was doing hurt.

"SCREAM, BITCH! SCREAM!"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!"

"I SAID SCREAM!"

"NO!"

I cried as he penetrated me, as he violated my only sanctuary.

"Help me..."

"SCREAM! REACT! I WON'T STOP!"

Then I'd just have to take it.

"YOU FUCKING -"

"Who are you! At least tell me that, please!"

"SCREAM!"

"Please, stop!"

He lunged his item into me, like a dagger into my back.

And he orgasmed, slowly I felt it.

I felt my own tears falling down my chest.

He then got off, then pushed my body into the wall with his legs, hurting my head.

I cried all night. And I didn't leave my house for a week.

Was it Sonic? Was it a dream?

God I wish I knew.

**Final Act**

That call... they blamed _me_ for that. Why would I do that sort of thing? I...

I am quite confused here...

Oh shit. That's him.

God damn it, that has too be the one who...

Raped those 2.

I've got to set things straight!

"Why did you rape them!"

"I didn't mean to, things just took their course!"

"You told me the other day that you needed some sort of satisfaction – is that what satisfation is to you?"

"Apparently, yes. I had no idea!"

"You still want it, don't you?"

"...yes."

"Then I have to knock some sense into your ass so you don't get you, or myself, into trouble."

"Go ahead, do it."

I stared at him.

"I deserve it. I did something horribly wrong this time."

"..."

I fisted him upside his head. A nice, strong jab.

"Heh heh..."

He had an insane look in his eye...

His quest for satisfaction had obviously driven him completely insane...

"Punch me again. Don't I deserve punishment?"

"No... I know what you're doing... you've lost your mind. I am not your friend, persay, and even then I can't let you do this."

"PUNCH ME!"

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!"

"PUNCH ME!"

"No, damn it! Let's settle this like real men, shall we!"

And I pulled out my weapon.

"Yes! Shoot me! Shoot!"

The anger inside me built up... this hedgehog standing in front of me... had devolved into nothing...

"NO!"

"SHOOT OR I'LL KILL YOU AND RAPE THEM AGAIN!"

He had the capability... did I have much a choice?

I didn't know. I held the weapon steady.

"I'LL KILL YOU, DAMN IT! SHOOT ME! IF I TRIED TO KILL YOU NOW, YOU'D SHOOT ME ANYWAY!"

What choice did I have?

"Wide awake and yet still asleep..."

I tired to coax him to calm down with the very poetry that started this spite of madness. And I tried to continue it, but he continued for me...

"Tempted to get on the roof and leap..."

I continued for him...

"I caressed my shoulders and my spine, fighting the need to..."

"Seems as if you've been reading that book too."

"Who hasn't?"

"Fighting the need to what?"

"To shoot you, I suppose."

"Do it. You have 10 seconds before I kill you."

"I can't."

"Then you'll die without dignity, I suppose."

He looked at me, menacingly...

And began to run towards me.

I pulled up the gun and aimed at his cranium...

I closed my eyes...

"You can't do it..."

"Satisfaction is no longer as transparent as it was..."

He came closer, and closer...

"Satisfaction solidified is what, then?"

He was getting close to me. I held the trigger finger steady.

"INSANITY I SUPPOSE!"

Everyone comes to an end...

**-END-**

So...

What'd you think? Sonic? Or Shadow?

Please review, and in your review, if you can, say who you think did it. I want to see what sort of impression I left. Thanks for reading! Sorry if the ending felt weak!


End file.
